Soul Society Dance
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Toshiro invited Karin to be his date for a dance that the soul society was throwing. Since it was around Christmas time, Rangiku spices up the dance a bit for her captain and his date.


Everyone glared at him as they stood in their perfect lines. They were beginning to make him uncomfortable. His palms were sweating and the the room was getting extremely hot. They mention something of the opposite sex and everyone instantly turns to him. They didn't knew that his best friend was a girl. Or even the fact that he was in love his best friend but he didn't say anything about that at all to her.

"Do you understand, captain Hitsugaya? You can't escape this. You must have a date and participate with the dance. It is an obligation as a captain."

"Yes, I understand. I would like to ask a girl from the world of the living to be my partner. Would you be able to accept it?" Many gasped that he was going to attend the ball.

"Generally, I would not permit this but in your case, I will. As long as you attend with this female. Also she must be able to stand spiritual pressure," the head captain replied.

"She can cope," well he hoped that she could stand a vast amount of spiritual pressure.

"I and the others will look forward to see you with your partner. Meeting is dismissed. Everyone will attend a dance lesson. I will look forward to see everyone and their partner then," Toshiro sighed and walked out the room. He grabbed his phone and dialled her number.

'The number you have called is unavailable. Please try again later,' he sighed. He forgot that she would be in class. He would just have to meet her and personally ask her to the dance.

-X-

Karin walked out of class with her bag slung over her shoulder. She smiled as she saw the male leaning against the wall of her university. In the world of the living, she had told everyone that they were dating but he didn't know it.

"Hey Shiro!" Karin yelled out as she ran up to her friend. They both hugged each other as they met. Many people whopped as they never saw Karin with Toshiro. He smiled at her as he gazed into her eyes.

"Hey, I can't stay long. I need to ask you a question," Karin waited for him to ask the question. Was he going to ask her out? "Would you accompany me to a dance at the soul society? You will have to dance in front of many people as I am a captain."

"When? Depends if I have university the next day," she really wanted to say yes but she had to focus on her studies.

"It's December the 19th," Karin smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll come. School will be done by then. Plus I can spend all day with you on the 20th for your birthday," Toshiro smiled at her.

"I'll see you later. I'll text you more of the details," he said then ran down the streets. Karin was smiling from ear to ear as she was going to be Toshiro's date. She was going to be a captain's date. Now she had to look pretty for him. She wanted to show everyone up. She was going to be on her best behaviour for him.

-X-

When Toshiro came back from the world of the living he was severely blushing. He just realised that he had asked his best friend to be his date for a dance. He had asked his best friend on a date. He gave a large sigh and banged his head against his desk.

"Captain, what's wrong?" Toshiro jumped and started to work on his pile of paperwork. He was still blushing. He wanted to tell Rangiku but she would make a big deal out of it. On the other hand, she would be able to help him with his problem.

"You know the ball that's coming up," Rangiku nodded and sat on the back of the couch waiting to hear the rest of the story. "I asked Karin if she could be my partner for the dance. Now I'm embarrassed," Toshiro covered his face with his arms and rested his head on the table.

"Why are you embarrassed now?" He looked up with red still on his cheeks. "Captain do you like Karin? I mean like as in like like," he just nodded and hid his face once again. Rangiku stood up and wrapped her arms around him. Since it was around the Christmas season she wanted to spice some things up a bit.

-X-

The head captain was always pestering Toshiro about his date to the dance. It was a few days before the dance and she hadn't showed up to the practise dance yet. The head captain heard Rangiku speak about Toshiro's date so highly. She said that his date was so cute. He wanted to meet the girl cute enough to be with the ice cold captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya, will your date be joining us for the last practise?" Toshiro checked his phone to see if she had texted him.

"Yes she is. She is on her way here. I'm just going to get her. Please excuse me," Toshiro said as he stood up and walked over to the senkiamon. He was nervous to see her as she had came from school.

-X-

When he saw her, he immediately started to blush. She had her big framed glasses on which made her look so sexy and smart. She had her black jeans on and a flowing shirt. He walked up to her and gave her a small hug. She was slowly panting. He had guessed that the sweeper began to chase her.

"I've not seen this side of you in along time," she said as hugged him. She was referring to his soul repaer side. As she mainly saw his gigai.

The pair slowly walked through the soul society. Karin was amazed at how identical it looked but she was still in awe. Karin looked behind her and slightly screamed. Toshiro turned round and grabbed her and pulled her along the streets. He placed her behind a wall and grabbed his sword and rushed towards the menos grande.

"What the hell is that thing?" She shouted to him as she searched through her bag. She found a bangle that her father gave her to conceal her powers. Karin was getting so scared as she had never seen a hollow so tall. She hid her face with her hands. She was waiting for Toshiro to make sure she was alright.

Karin felt a soft touch to her shoulder. She looked round to see Toshiro smiling at her. He held a hand out to her. Karin gladly accepted his hand and was pulled to his chest. He soothed her back.

"Always wear your bangle in the soul society," Karin nodded into his chest. He held her hand and lead her through the society. He wanted to keep her safe. Toshiro walked a little bit ahead of her so she couldn't see his blush. Unknown to him, she was also blushing.

-X-

Toshiro lead her to the headquarters of the head captain. There was a large room where they practised for the dance. The head captain didn't participate due to his old age but he was defiantly involved with the night. The closer they got to the room, the more she could feel the spiritual pressure of the captains. Karin suddenly stopped to take a quick breather.

"I thought captains are meant to contain their spiritual pressure. How come I can feel it from here?"

"That's just captain Zaraki. He is strong but he can't control it. It's not at full though," Karin let out a large sigh and walked behind Toshiro, grabbing his haori. Toshiro knocked on the door and walked in first.

He saw that they were just waiting on him. Karin was still holding onto him. He saw Zaraki smirk as he showed up alone. He couldn't sense that Karin was hiding behind the door.

"So you lied again. Is there really a girl?" Toshiro didn't know want to say. Just as he was about to speak, he felt Karin place a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Karin Kurosaki. Toshiro's date for the ball," Karin felt a nudge to her side. "I'm mean captain Hitsugaya's date," she corrected herself. He had asked her nicely for her to call him captain Hitsugaya as he doesn't allow many people to call him by his first name. Every captain and their date stood shocked at the female: First, she was female; secondly, she was Toshiro's date; thirdly, she was sexy; fourthly, she said she was a Kurosaki. His date was somewhat related to Ichigo Kurosaki. Lastly, she was a female!

"How are you related to Ichigo Kurosaki?" The head captain asked. Karin looked around the room to see that her brother was standing there. She ran up to him and gave him a large hug.

"She is my younger sister," Ichigo replied as Karin was too busy hugging him. Zaraki smirked and was about to reach for his sword but Toshiro stopped him.

"She is not trained to fight hollows. So don't you dare fight her," the captains were shocked that he was stepping out of line to protect a mere human.

"Well, shall we get started. I assume Karin Kurosaki needs to catch up," Karin began to stretch her arms.

"No need. I know the dance," Karin stood in front of Toshiro just like all the other partners. They males grasped their partners in a ballroom grasp and took a step forward...

-X-

Karin was exhausted by the end of the session as they ran through the dance about 100 times, lasting about five minutes. She wanted to collapse on the floor but Toshiro held a firm grasp around her waist. The others took a deep breath in then they recovered within a second. Karin was badly panting before she could recover. Her legs felt like jelly after being on them for so long. Ichigo walked over to her and patted her shoulder.

"How is university?" He asked as she caught her breath.

"I had to dissect a pigs heart today. The teacher was so queasy that it was unbelievable," she reached out to hug her brother but she nearly fell to the floor. Luckily Ichigo caught her and pulled her into a long hug. Toshiro walked away from the scene as he knew she would be safe in her brothers arms. He stood beside Rangiku who was partnered with Byakuya. He knew she would rather be with Gin but he was no longer with them.

"Captain, is it me or has Karin gotten even more sexy since the last time I saw her?"

"It's not you," Toshiro simply stated.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I'm shocked that you are friends with such a lovely girl? How did you meet?" Byakuya enquired. Ichigo looked up and gazed over to Toshiro. He too wanted to know how the little twerp met his lovely sister. Toshiro gazed over to Karin to find out that she was fast asleep in Ichigo's arms.

"Karin said that she was angry at Ichigo for calling her a liar, so out of frustration she kicked her football. The ball started to roll down the hill to a street. I just happened to walk past so I stopped the ball before it went into the road. Then I gave it back to her once I figured out that it was her ball. I didn't know she was a Kurosaki after knowing her for a few days," Rangiku squealed and mentioned how romantic their encounter was. She kept going on about how it was fate that they met.

"Then how are you friends?" Shunsei asked.

"Really I have no idea. She was persistent that I joined her football team though," Ichigo chuckled as he could imagine her doing such things.

"She is a fine young lady. I am shocked that she is related to the Kurosaki's at all," Ichigo and Toshiro just laughed at Byakuya's comment.

"She is very much like Ichigo: short tempered, loud mouthed, violent, irrational and compassionate," Toshiro spoke up as he gazed at the sleeping girl. Rangiku slung an arm over his shoulder and whispered into his ear that he was staring far to much at her.

-X-

Karin had stayed over at her brother's house for the rest of the days. He often pushed her to revise instead of hanging out with Toshiro. But Karin had outsmarted Ichigo. She hanged out at Toshiro's office as he did paperwork while Karin lay backwards on his couch and read her very large textbook. When someone came in, they were quite shocked at the beautiful girl that was hanging out at the 10th captain's barracks.

-X-

It was the night of the ball and Karin was panicking as she wanted to look sophisticated for Toshiro. Rangiku and Rukia had ensured her that she indeed sophisticated but sexy at the same time. All the girls were wearing puffy ballroom dresses. Karin's was a teal colour to match her partners eyes. She looked surprising good in teal. She had also taken off her glasses and placed a spot of makeup on to highlight her facial features.

Toshiro came to Ichigo's door so he could accompany her to the ball himself. When she opened the door, the air in his lungs suddenly vanished. He had a deep blush as the blood ran to his cheeks. He held a hand out to her and gave her a slight spin. He couldn't comprehend how lucky he was. He gave Karin his arm which she happily linked hers with. No one would bump into her as everyone besides the captain and their dates were in the grand hall.

Toshiro and Karin stood in a long line. Captains in a line and dates beside them creating a second line. A tall girl around the same height as Karin stood behind her. She had shockingly bright pink hair. Her face was almost doll like. Her partner, Karin had figured out that it was captain Zaraki. Why was he dancing with such a cute girl?

"That's his daughter," Toshiro whispered into her ear. Karin was shocked that he knew what she was thinking about. "Well adopted daughter. The girl behind her is Mayuri's daughter. He made her as in constructed," Karin glared at him from the side. "What?"

"It's creepy how you know what I'm thinking about," Karin said as she faced the front. She didn't see Toshiro blush as she was looking at ahead.

"I just know you too well, then," Karin blushed. She looking at the girl ahead of her. There was another male with white hair. His partner had bright green hair. It was short that reached her shoulders but at the end it curled up.

-X-

The group of captains walked in with their partner holding onto their arm. Karin was slowly becoming nervous. Every step in she would sweat a little more.

"Don't worry," Toshiro said as he lead her through the door. Karin saw all the other soul reapers watching them. She gripped onto Toshiro a little tighter. The other soul reapers had bets on who was partnered with who. They heard rumours that captain Hitsugaya had a beautiful girl for the dance. When they saw captain Hitsugaya, they stared at his partner.

"Beautiful, no, sexy," they said out loud. Most men wolf whistled towards many of the ladies. They saw Captain Hitsugaya place a hand on her lower back and pull her in close to him. When the music started, they watched as the captains dance in perfect sync. Their main focus was the exceptionally hot girls. Most men were jealous that the males had beautifully dressed girls dancing around them.

Everyone in the room froze as they something they rarely saw. As the captains danced they caught a glimpse of captain Hitsugaya's smile. The cold captain was smiling towards a female.

As the music picked up, the females started to move quickly around their partners. They saw the females in front of their partner with the males hands on the waist of the female. Karin spun around as Toshiro lifted his and her arm up. He grabbed her arm and gently tipped her back. Karin raised one of her legs to stay balanced. Toshiro held onto her tightly so she wouldn't fall. Karin sighed as the music came to an end. Toshiro helped her back to her feet. Karin grabbed part of her dressed and curtseyed while Toshiro bowed.

Karin was knocked of her feet when Rangiku came bounding up to her. The busty woman wrapped her arms securely around Karin's neck. She couldn't believe what a fine young lady she had turned into.

"Karin you move so graciously. Do you do ballet?"Karin looked to Toshiro and both of them burst out laughing.

"I would never be seen in a tutu. Too girly for my ideals," she shuddered at the thought of being so gracious all the time.

Two soul reapers walked up to Karin and bowed. Karin didn't bother bowing back. She just nodded to them. One was rubbing his arm, the other was fidgeting with his fingers.

"Would you care to dance, young lady?"

"A man should always introduce himself first before asking a lady to dance. It is common courtesy," Karin tried to imitate a stuck up snob but she didn't like how they approached her. She hated nervous people when they knew nothing of her.

"I'm Shoichi Kamiya, unranked officer of squad 6," the male who asked her dance said. He had brown hair which was cut into quiff style. His friend had long black hair that covered one of his eyes. He looked real cheery.

"I'm Karin. Piss me off and you'll learn my last name," the male held his hand out which Karin reluctantly took. Toshiro knew of her devilish strike. It was something, he admired about her. He was hoping that the male didn't piss her off or they would learn that she was a Kurosaki.

Karin noticed that the male was happily taking all the glory of dancing with her. She knew that everyone was staring, it happened often. Karin was uncomfortable dancing with him. He often spun Karin around as her breasts would raise a little bit. Every time she looked him in the eye he made strange faces toward her. 'Is he flirting with me?' She thought to herself. 'Ugh!' Karin eyes widened when his hands slipped from her waist to her ass. She kindly pushed them up but he let them fall.

"Playing hard to get," Karin pushed him away and kicked his legs making him fall to the ground.

"Don't you dare get the wrong idea!" the male quickly climbed to his feet and tried to punch her. Karin quickly grabbed his hand and put him in half a nelson; an arm behind his back and pulling quite hard up that he would lean forward for relief. "My name is Karin Ku-Ro-Sa-Ki," she whispered quite delvisih into his ear. She let him go which he fell to his knees. He looked round to see that Captain Kurosaki, Captain Shiba, Captain Kuchki and Captian Hitsugaya talking to her.

"What was that for? Why did you attack him?" Isshin asked but Karin ignored him. She was still in a huff with him.

"Karin, what did he do to you?" Toshiro asked and Karin bowed her head.

"He was trying to grope me. I gave him the benefit of the doubt and simply moved his hand but he moved it back again," the male saw all four Captians glaring straight at him. He saw his friend walk over to him and pick him up. They whispered quietly to each other.

"She's a Kurosaki! You mean she's Captain Kurosaki's younger sister!" Everyone turned to look at the screaming male. He was just so shocked.

"Kairn, it's okay. Want to dance with your big brother?" Karin smiled and allowed Ichigo to lead her onto the dance floor. Karin danced so close to her brother. Karin was still shaking from the whole ordeal. She didn't like people she barely knew touching her so freely especially in front of the guy she really liked. Ichigo could tell she was sad that's why he wanted to take her away from the male.

"So how is the soul society treating you?" She asked as the rocked back and forward with the music. They floated so perfectly with each other. They had years of practise with Karin on his feet as he lead her around the living room.

-X-

After the song end, Ichigo felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked round to see Toshiro standing there. Ichigo laughed and lead Karin to Toshiro's arms. Karin wrapped her arms around his neck, he placed his on her waist. They gently rocked to the music. Karin laughed as she heard 'Kiss the Girl', from the Little Mermaid, play. It was her favourite movie ever. Toshiro looked to the stage to see Rangiku smiling from ear to ear. She began to make kissing faces to him. Toshiro shook his head. He was lucky that Karin had her head resting on his shoulder. He almost knew that she was sleeping on him.

Rangiku pointed up to the roof to show how they were dancing under mistletoe. Toshiro wanted to move away from it but they were only swaying side to side. He watched as Rukia and Ichigo along with Rangiku and Byakuya danced near them.

"Hey, I never asked. Who is your head commander?" Toshiro picked his up and and looked around to find the head captain. He spun her around in his direction.

"The very old male with a long beard," Karin laughed as she saw him.

"Kinda glad I didn't bad mouth him. I wanted to seem like a nice girl in front of him," Toshiro rested his head against hers. To Karin it felt like they were the only two in the room. He spun her back round slowly so he could face Rangiku again. He was so exhausted from working earlier on in the day. He could tell Karin was tired as well.

"Listen to the song. The song say kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Music play. Do what the music say. You wanna kiss the girl," Rangiku and Rukia sang to him

"Erm, Karin?" She picked her head up to look him in the eyes. "You know...we are standing under...mistletoe," Karin looked up to see if he was telling the truth. Toshiro leaned forward and gently pecked her cheek. Karin had closed her eyes and anticipated for a kiss on the lips.

"Give her a proper kiss!" Rangiku and Rukia shouted at him. Toshiro blushed and leaned in and gently gave her a kiss on her lips. He was about to pull back but Karin kissed him back. Now they were involved in a battle of swapping saliva. Ichigo was about to hit him but he pulled his own fiancée for a kiss. Many other couples within the soul society began to kiss each other.

Karin broke the kiss from Toshiro. She was gasping for air, so was Toshiro. He wrapped his arms around her as they caught their breath.

"I love you, Karin."

"I love you, too," Karin flicked her eyes towards the massive clock. She reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his jaw. "Happy birthday, Toshiro," she smiled at him. They went back to dancing with one another until early hours of the morning.

**AN: I hoped you had a great Christmas. I was meant to update this a while back but I didn't. I apologise. I do hope you liked it.,please review to tell me your thoughts. **


End file.
